Remnants Injustice
by York Lane
Summary: *Spin off of Remnants Batman* Atlas destroyed Superman starts to form an army to try and control Remnant, Its up to Batman (Jaune Arc) and his team to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright its finally hear, Remnants injustice, now obviously everyone knows the story, Joker kills Lois lane, blows up metropolis with a nuke and superman kills him, then he and batman have this civil war thing (in the comics at least) where superheroes and villains are choosing sides, most of the latter picks superman's side, so I'm just going to jump past the whole Joker thing ok, it just makes it easier and saves time since we know how this goes.**

 **Ok hear are a few guys I don't know what side to put on:**

 **Pyrrha – Pyrrha is wonder woman and wonder woman is on superman's side in Injustice, but I think Pyrrha would go onto Jaunes side.**

 **Ironwood – ironwood is captain atom and he's on batman's team but I can of think I can see him working with superman for this I don't know tell me what you think.**

 **Honestly this is the first chapter so I think this is going to be rather short, this is me testing this, tell me if it's bad or not.**

 **I will try update this, Remnants batman and another story I'm now trying to write, just let you know it might take more time now.**

Chapter 1

Jaune sat at his computer looking over things over, Superman had killed joker and had revealed his identity, he was now saying he was going to revolutionize the world.

Jaune did not see this going well, he knew Superman and he knew he was going to get all power mad a lot like he did before Jaune beat him down and made him see how much of an ass he was being, Jaune was guessing he might have to do that again.

Jaune sighed as he heard his older sister Gris, his two daughters Stephanie (adopted) and Cassandra (biological/saving this for remnants batman) and his younger sister Rouge sparing, Rouge lost to Gris and was throwing a temper tantrum, Jaune just sighed as he knew a familiar presence was behind him.

''Where were you?'' asked a familiar voice ''oh think of the devil'' sighed Jaune ''not answering the question my parents were abducted where were you?'' asked Charc (short for charcoal, I'm trying to follow the color naming thing ok) ''hear working'' said Jaune ''honestly this is going to hell'' ''you love him didn't you'' said Charc ''what?'' asked Jaune ''you loved the Joker didn't you, you loved having him around as a constant villain, so you could keep making yourself look like a hero that was it wasn't it'' said Charc.

''no it wasn't love, it was responsibility'' said Jaune ''I created him when I failed, when I failed to stop him from falling into those chemicals its entirely on me, so I felt responsible for him, I felt like I was Dr. Frankenstein and he was my monster'' ''well your free now from the monster, you can thank me for that'' said Charc ''tell me dose it make you feel better killing him'' said Jaune ''oh this is just so you, you can't handle some spilt milk you never could'' said Charc ''he wasn't spilt milk he was a person, he may have been an evil manatic person but none the less he was a person'' said Jaune ''and you killed him'' ''yeah but by killing one person I may be saving millions did you ever think about that Jaune?'' asked Charc

''honestly it dosen't matter, you let the joker win'' said Jaune ''DON'T PUT HER DEATH-'' Charc started to shout but Jaune cut him off with ''I'm not talking about her death, I'm talking about you killing the joker the moment you did that, you let him win, you showed you were no better than he was''.

''Jaune, don't do this let me in help me, alright we can make the world better we can do it together'' said Charc ''no, I know what way your going to go down and I won't allow it'' said Jaune ''fine then have it your way, but if you get in my way I will stop you'' spat Charc storming out, leaving Jaune there, he sighed and sat in his chair ''you realize he's going to-'' started Gris ''yeah I know'' said Jaune face palming.

 **There we go tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this came out later than expected but some things with school came up, so sorry but hear the new chapter.**

 **All right I came up with the teams please note I now need to make these people these characters in remnants batman or not it could go either way to be honest**

 **Team Superman/Charc:**

 **Superman/Charc (Duh)**

 **Rouge Arc/Robin**

 **Weiss**

 **Winter**

 **Neptune/Aquaman**

 **Flash**

 **Yellow lantern (you guys know he turns yellow right?)**

 **Sinestro**

 **Sage/Cyborg**

 **Arslan Altan/Hawkgirl**

 **shazam**

 **Swamp thing**

 **Black Adams**

 **Solomon Grundy**

 **Bane**

 **The spectre**

 **Team Batman/Jaune:**

 **Batman/Jaune (Duh)**

 **Jason Todd/Red Hood.**

 **Pyrrha/Wonder Woman**

 **Ren/Red Robin**

 **Nora/Batgirl**

 **Ruby/Batwoman**

 **Blake/Katana**

 **Yang/FlameBird**

 **Flint coal/Batwing**

 **Gris Arc/Nightwing**

 **Stephanie Black-Arc/Spoiler**

 **Cassandra Arc/Black Bat**

 **Ozpin/Dr. Fate**

 **Ironwood/Captain Atom**

 **Amber/Oracle**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Green Arrow**

 **Black canary**

 **Martian manhunter**

 **Penny/Red Tornado**

 **Pennys father (still don't know)/Rocket red**

 **Lex Luthor**

 **Phantom stranger**

 **Yeah don't judge I'll add a death thing as well to tell you who died in who's team and all that plus if I wrote this list wrong and Jaune clearly has more allies than Superman then don't worry Superman will gain more allies or something like that, also really who do you want Neo to be? I put it on Remnants Batman do you want her to be Harley Quinn, Jinx or Catwoman.**

 **As to Sun and Scarlet I do want to put them in this I just don't know who they'll be so you know if you have any ideas**

Chapter 2

The next few weeks were becoming a nightmare, with the people constantly supporting superman, Jaune knew this would end in disaster, no good ever came from hero worship, Charc was now killing people and the public loved it.

Jaune not so much, this wasn't the way, you couldn't just kill people that just makes it murder plain and simple, Jaune sighed he was thinking of everything he could do to stop Superman, he sighed looking at the screen, he was going to call it a night not much was going on anyways, as he was getting up an alarm sounded ''Jaune what's going on?'' asked Gris as she just entered the room in her Nightwing gear, ''oh no, Superman he's going to Arkham, he's I don't know what he's going to do but I don't think it'll be good'' said Jaune ''come on were going to see what's happening and if its bad we stop him'' ''is Batwing coming?'' asked Gris ''no Flint's currently busy'' said Jaune, ''what's going on?'' asked someone, they turned to see Jaune entering.

''ah Batman, come to help?'' asked Charc ''no Charc I haven't'' said Jaune ''we want to know what the fuck is going on?'' ''oh were relocating some of the more dangerous criminals is there a problem there?'' asked someone stepping up Winter Schnee ''yeah there is, but I'll get to them later first of why are you hear?'' asked Jaune ''why wouldn't I?'' asked Winter ''I'm with superman in this, our world needs to be secure no matter the cost these criminals are costs we can pay'' ''your talking about them like there money that you can just throw away on a pair of expensive shoes'' said Jaune ''is that a problem there criminals'' said another voice and Jaune knew who this was ''Weiss?'' he asked shocked ''yes and I too agree with superman criminals like these are more animal and they should be put down like the animals they are'' said Weiss.

''Weiss your turning into your father you realize that right?'' asked Jaune ''am I or are you, you've let these people terrorize the citizens for ages and it wasn't justice that stopped you it was yourself being selfish wanting to be the hero that kept them alive'' said Weiss ''you can't just kill people'' said Jaune glaring at her, this glare was so intense Weiss looked away.

''look its fine Batman I'm just transporting these prisoners'' said Charc ''to where?'' asked Jaune, quirking an eyebrow ''does it matter?'' asked Charc ''yes because it sounds like your planning an execution, these inmates are currently under guard in this facility'' said Jaune ''yeah and so what if we are?'' asked Charc, ''ok fine I will admit these people are all fowl scheming murdering assholes'' said Jaune, the inmates started to cry out at him, but Jaune stopped them by shouting out ''OH DON'T ACT LIKE ITS NOT TRUE!'' Jaune the quickly regained his composure before continuing ''but they are still people'' the prisoners were actually looking at Jaune with shock and some of them a little bit of admiration for standing up for them.

Jaune glared at Charc's side with all his force, finally Jaune sighed ''ya know what I did not want to say this, I did not want to say this, I said to myself 'damn I do not want to say this' but fuck it I have to say this'' said Jaune everyone was tense at that ''aw boo hoo, your wife and child are dead'' everyone gasped ''OH I DON'T CARE, I DON'T CARE IF ITS MEAN OK, WE ALL HAVE DEAD PEOPLE MY SISTER IS DEAD, SO I'M ABLE TO SAY THAT IT'S NO EXSCUSE TO KILL OTHER PEOPLE!'' ''oh is that what this is all about your sister?'' asked Charc ''NO THIS IS ABOUT YOU, CHARC, YOU LOST SOMEONE I UNDERSTAND LOSS IS HARD BUT INSTEAD OF JUST TAKING IT AND MOVING ON TRYING TO GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE YOU DECIDED TO BE A CHILD AND THROW A TANTRUM!'' roared Jaune ''and doing so you spat on everything she thought you were, you disgraced your wife's memory'' ''why you'' growled Charc ''DON'T PULL HER INTO THIS!''.

There was silence for a moment, the only sounds heard were the prisoners whispering

''man I thought we had issues''

''this is better than any day time television drama and that's some good programming''

''maybe Batman will turn out to be someone's long lost brother and his real name is heracio''

''I'd watch it''

''yeah I think we've had enough plot twists for one life time''

Just before they were going to start again, the floor burst open with one guy jumping out (I feel like I'm being pressed for time so you know how Grundy looks if you don't Google it)

''WHAT IS THAT!'' screamed Weiss ''ITS GRUNDY GET MOVING!'' Jaune shouted back as he and Gris grappled to move back, everyone quickly followed and also moved back, ''ok this is fine we can go all out without Batman getting all moody about it because Grundy regenerates from anything'' said Charc ''yeah but I've got a better idea two birds with one stone'' said Sage ''what do you mean two birds with one stone?'' asked Jaune ''the floors can be electrified, we all get to higher ground then I activate it we get Grundy and all the prisoners'' said Sage, Jaune's eyes widened at that in shock.

''NO!'' cried Jaune pushing a button on his gauntlet, Sage quivered for a bit before making dance movements it looked like he was being electrocuted, before he collapsed, Jaune then took out some kind of pellet and threw it in Grundy's face, it broke on impact and caused Grundy to collapse, Weiss was checking on Sage ''are you alright?'' she asked, Sage slowly sat up and replied ''yeah but that felt like- wait a muinit'' Sage then sent a glare at Jaune.

''You asshole you planted a virus in me the moment you met me didn't you'' said Sage ''ooh now that is pretty evil'' said Croc in his cell ''have you people met me of course I would plant a virus in you just incase you ever went rampant, I set up plans for all of you incase the greatest hero's of remnant became remnants greatest threat'' said Jaune ''I'm with Jaune there you can't just do this, it's wrong, it's the kind of thing they would do'' said Gris ''NOBODY ASKED YOU!'' cried Rouge throwing one of her poles that struck Gris in the right temple, Gris's eyes widened and she collapsed.

''GRIS!'' cried Jaune, running as fast as he could shoving Rouge out of the way and skidding to his knees grabbing her and checking her ''G-GRIS, GRIS CAN YOU HEAR ME, GRIS WAKE UP- g-gris?'' Jaune knew she was dead, he gave a quiet sob as he hugged her close ''oh Gris no'' ''J-Jaune I-is Gris-'' Rouge started ''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' screamed Jaune slapping Rouge away ''I-I didn't mean it'' said Rouge quietly ''we know Rouge, we know'' said Charc.

At this moment Jaune just didn't care anymore, he didn't care about what Superman was doing, he didn't care about Rouge, he didn't care about anything, he was just looking down at Gris, he quickly left nobody even saw him leave and left standing atop of one of the tallest buildings as a mighty storm rained down blasting everything with water, Jaune raised Gris's body to the sky and gave a mighty cry of pain over Gris's death.

The next few days nobody saw Batman or Jaune Arc, Pyrrha was going to see if he was ok, she had heard of what had happened to Gris, she never had a sister so she couldn't say she knew how he felt, she went to Jaune's warehouse where he normally stayed at since he was Batman most of the time and knocked ''Jaune?'' she called ''are you in there?'' Jaune had given her a key so she used it to enter the warehouse, she started to go into the Batcave.

''Jaune'' called Pyrrha walking into the Batcave uncertainly, looking around ''ah Ms. Nikos'' said a familiar voice, Arthur stepped out he was wheeling Amber ''Pyrrha your hear good'' said Amber ''maybe you can stop him'' ''stop him from doing what? Where's Jaune?'' asked pyrrha franticlly ''he's in the training room miss He took ms. Gris's death hard'' said Arthur, Pyrrha quickly ran past them and saw what they were talking about, Jaune was standing in the center of the room punching a wooden training dummy, she could see his knuckles were clearly bleeding, ''JAUNE!'' she cried rushing towards him ''JAUNE, JAUNE STOP PLEASE, STOP!'' she grabbed his arm stopping him from punching the wooden training dummy and hugged him as hard as she could.

''I'm sorry Jaune, I'm sorry about Gris, Jaune I'm sorry'' cried Pyrrha, Jaune just hugged her and cried ''I know you want to stop superman and I agree he can't see what he's going to become you need to stop him Jaune'' ''I know but I'll need help'' said Jaune ''there are others who agree with you not just your Batman family, but others I can get them for you'' said Pyrrha ''good because were going to need all the help we can get Pyrrha'' said Jaune gravely.


	3. Delay

Hay everyone York Lane hear writing from a friends computer to tell you i'm experienceing a delay and i'm sorry, i haven't given up on my stories i never give up, i always work around, but yeah i'm sorry but i'm going to be delayed


End file.
